La actividad física más placentera
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el ejercicio físico es aburrido y tedioso? Para estos dos, es lo más placentero del mundo, sino que le pregunten a Harry que opina. DRARRY.


**Resumen:** ¿Quién dijo que el ejercicio físico es aburrido y tedioso? Para estos dos, es lo más placentero del mundo, sino que le pregunten a Harry qué opina. **DRARRY.**

**Disclaimer:** el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** acá vuelvo con otro fic más cortito. Y para todos los que han leído _Tu mirada, mi mayor perdición_, me gustaría saber si quisieran que escriba una continuación de éste. Sería algo así como una especie de final ubicada en el séptimo libro. Así que ya saben, si quieren continuación háganmelo saber. ¡Por supuesto que prometo un final feliz, como más me gustan! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>La actividad física más placentera<strong>

En un lindo y amplio departamento en las afueras del Londres muggle, dos jóvenes y apuestos magos están tirados en el piso.

-Ah Draco, así. Eso es…

- Sí, un poco más arriba… así, ¡sí!

- Más Draco, más rápido… con fuerza amor, así- Un morocho de ojos más verdes que el pasto de un campo de Quidditch, gemía sin control alguno.

-Ya casi Draco, ya casi… ya… ¡Sí!

Harry se dejó caer sobre Draco abrazándolo y besándolo, como recompensa por el "logro" de su hermoso dragón. Mientras que el rubio se dejaba hacer, completamente agotado por la actividad física que acababan de hacer.

- ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡El que te escucha debe pensar que estábamos teniendo sexo como conejos y que acabás de tener el mejor orgasmo de tu vida!

- Que malo Draco, sólo trataba de alentarte a que continuaras, además es la primera vez que hacés tantos abdominales seguidos en muy poco tiempo- Haciendo pucherito como un nene chiquito, Harry fue a sentarse al sillón que había en su sala de gimnasia.

Es que no podía evitarlo, sentía que debía alentar a su novio y alagarlo después de haber cedido, ante las miles de suplicas que tuvo que hacer, para que entrenara junto a él ¡a la manera muggle! Y su querido novio como se lo agradecía, reprochándole porque gritaba como una perra en celo. Está bien, eso no lo dijo el rubio. ¡Pero que regrese Voldemort a la vida si éste no había pensado algo similar en su retorcida mente!

- Harry, no es para que te enojes, pero tenés que reconocer que parecía que estábamos haciendo otra cosa. Los vecinos van a empezar a pensar que sos un depravado sexual con tanto grito y gemido. Eso o que tenés un novio que te tiene muy bien atendido- Sonriéndole sobradoramente al morocho.

- ¡No me jodas Draco!- A estas alturas, Harry comenzaba a pensar que Malfoy sería una buena bolsa de boxeo con la cual ejercitar sus puños.

- Pero eso es justamente lo que pensaba hacerte, mi escandaloso león- Con una mirada completamente lasciva, fue acercándose a Harry hasta recostarse sobre su cuerpo y con una voz completamente sexy, la cual haría despertar la excitación de cualquier persona, susurró en su oído- Voy a hacértelo tan fuerte que los gritos de antes van a parecer simples susurros, voy a hacerte gritar tanto que mañana no vas a tener voz ni para decir una mísera palabra, Harry.

Harry sólo pudo gemir quedito cuando la traviesa lengua de Draco comenzó a trazar círculos en su oreja, mientras una mano inmaculadamente blanca viajaba a su zona sur.

-No tenés idea de lo mucho que me calienta que gimas así de fuerte por mí, Harry.

Y sin nada más que decir, ambos comenzaron su actividad física favorita. Tener sexo o en su caso hacer el amor. Hasta que los vecinos, cansados de taparles los oídos a sus hijos pequeños, comiencen a golpear las paredes, puertas, techo y piso. Sólo así pararán lo que estaban haciendo para poner un simple hechizo silenciador y reanudar la acción una vez más, como si nunca hubiera habido una interrupción.

¿Quién dijo que el ejercicio físico es aburrido y tedioso? Para estos dos, es lo más placentero del mundo, sino que se lo digan a Harry que aún no ha parado de gemir y pedir por más.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> gracias por tomarte el trabajo de leer otra de mis locuras. Si te gustó hacémelo saber en un comentario; son gratis, me alegran el día y animan a seguir escribiendo más de estos dos hermosos personajes. Besitos para todos.


End file.
